User talk:J-man Zelda Fan
EveryDayJoe45 (Talk) 19:31, December 28, 2009 Hey! Welcome! I see your making some nice edits and I look forwad to having you with us here on Zeldapedia. If you need anything dont be afraid to ask me or an admin. Oni Link 13:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) force gem Hey I seen your edit to the Force Gem page mentioning the Links can perform a Great Spin attack after collecting 2000 gems and I was wondering if thats the offical name of the attack Oni Link 22:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) um, i didn't make that edit I edited the Phantom Hourglass section.--J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 03:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) My mistake (i just went there from my emails and it showed me all changes since i last saw the page your name was at the top becase you we're the most recent person to edit it). Happy editing Oni Link 11:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Could you refrain from using those? It's a pain having to mark them and stuff. The recent changes are regularly patrolled; the admin squad hardly ever misses everything. Occasionally, no one may be on, but no big deal. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah ok I didn't know how to fix it at first so i reported it but then I read how to fix it so yeah i wont do it again.--J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 20:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Okay, why did you CREATE the page, and put up a speedy deletion heading. You created it to delete it?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what happened! It was already created on my home page so i clicked on it and it was there. Then I edited it for the deletion thing and it said I created it, when im pretty sure i didnt J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 20:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The link was red when that guy added the category.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Check the home page. It says you created it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah but that's not what it had on mine. I clicked on the category and it was there. It existed. Then i added the deletion thing and it said i created it. I swear. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 21:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. I really don't know what happened, then.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah Actually the other dungeons did. I was just making them the same as the first one I saw.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) im still yet to see one like that.... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Wind Waker Do you have a Gamestop in your town? That's where i got it. Or order online.... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) EB Games is a version of Gamestop if im not mistaken J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ugh, not Zill. He disgusts me. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) hi Having a good day?Cool mantax (talk) 02:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'm doing fine, thank you. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bulbul Yes, it does. It resembles a Metroid. -- 01:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC)